Bruising to the heart
by Jacquelinejossafan698
Summary: This is a story about a girl (Lauren) who comes home to walford. But there is never no drama for the Brannings. Especially this year. When a mister Joseph worm his was into Lauren's life agin. Will he bruise her heart? AGAIN?
1. Chapter 1

Lauren's pov:

I walked down the market and headed for the cafe where Abi said she would meet me. I could see everyone's eyes were on me. I wasn't afraid to say it, I looked good. I never felt this good either. Nothing could mess 'this' up now, my life. I had changed and in the best way possible. So as I got a text from abi saying:

**Could you meet me in the caf? I have something important to tell you. A xx**

I wasn't worried at all, Until I read the bit about the 'something important to tell you.' I looked to my left and saw the vic, where I would endlessly go for a drink to drown my sorrows in again and again and again. I knew it would be a challenge to not drink and all, but like I said I thought I had changed In the best ways possibel.

**Coming now abs L xx**

As the cafe came in sight I heard arguing. It was that screeching, high pitched voice that made my blood curl, lucy. I couldn't quite make out the next voice but I was about to find out as I walked straight in without thinking twice. A blonde girl who was stood opposite me was shouting at her father. But then she locked eyes with me. I wore my hair in a bun, my signature style. A neon orange floaty top with some black skinny jeans. And of course also my signature look, my black wedges. I smiled genuinely and she looked very taken back. Her mouth was open like a gold fish. "Lauren.." She said and I smiled.

Everyone's heads shot around when they heard my name. Abi ran up to me and gave me a massive hug, a squeeze even. "It's so good to see you!" Abi told me when we pulled away from the hug. I nodded and smiled "you too abs." She pulled on my arm to the booth near the window where Alice and jay were sitting. "Guess who's back?" announced abi. Alice gasped and jay smiled. "Welcome back lauren" jay said standing up for a hug. "Thanks" I replied. "I hope you have been looking after my abi for me?" I added. And he nodded. Alice shot up and jumped almost in my arms. "Your back lo.." I smiled "yeah" she still was hugging me.

After 5 minutes catching up I knew the news was on its way. "So what's this news?" I asked as abi looked at me. "Joey.." Alice started. "Has been... Different without you" abi said. "Like he was before" jay added. I scoffed "not my problem" I said. I acted like i didn't care but I did. Why should I care about a boy who just runs away when times get hard? A boy that nearly left me for dead? Alice sighed at my last comment. She started talking again but I didn't quite listen to carefully when I could see something much more interesting outside. I pointed to the window and Alice frowned. "Have you just listened to a word I have said lo?" She asked me, or at least that's what I thought she said. I was still pointing towards the event playing outside. "What's happened?" I asked. I turned to abi with my eyes full of hope. She nodded "Whitney cheated on Tyler after she got a letter from tony" I shook my head at Abi's words. "No.." I started. But Alice cut me off with words that broke my heart to hear "she slept with joey" I gasped. "When they were drunk" jay added again. I sighed. This isn't the welcome I would thought I'd get.

Joeys pov:

I slammed my 6th beer jar on the bar top. I could feel all eyes on me as I made my way to where Roxy was standing. "The same please roxy" I asked hopeful. "Don't you think you have had enough?" I shook my head viciously. She sighed and nodded. "What if lauren saw you drinking like this, eh?" My heart broke into a million pieces as she mentioned Lauren's name. No one mentioned her anymore or they new that I would flip. "thanks for reminding me shes not here and it's all my fault!" The doors bust open and I saw an angry looking Tyler walking over to me. Whitney threw a worried look my way. I sighed. I was about to speak when his fist connected to my cheek. I held a hand to my face and he was about to send another nasty punch my way when someone stopped him. "Don't ty, they are not worth it!" She said.

Lauren's pov:

"lo?" My cousin, joey asked. It sent shivers down my back and made me weak at the knees. I tried to look away but my eyes only picked up on the alcohol surrounding me. I just pulled at Tyler who had now calmed down. "Let's head back to my place and chat yeah? You can tell me everything that happened..."

**_Sorry it's rubbish, please tell me if I should carry on! I am going to make one where joey and lauren first meet and they ARE cousins, but it's in a different order of events. Thanks everyone. Leave a review or tweet to jacqwitts_ on twitter! Xx It will be called true love! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren's pov: "What exactly happened?" I asked Tyler who was now focused on a picture of him ad Whitney on their first date. "What didn't happen?" He said sharply. He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry... You must be hurting too! Cause I know you love the bloke and he loves you!" I nodded my head in understandment "no need to apologise. Because I know you love Whitney and she loves you back!" I said. He was sat on the couch with his phone in his hand which he then turned off and put on the table in front of us both. I crouched down while sitting down if that was possible, to get my head the same height as his. I looked him straight in the eyes. "Why did she do it Lauren? Why?" He sobbed. I shook my head in disbelief. It wasn't the best welcome back I had had. "I don't know, honestly, I have no idea! Who would want joey?" He frowned at my words. "You?" He questioned. "That's why you're back, right?" He asked again confused. "No... I came back because I missed everyone, plus I want to be at yours and whit's wedding right?" I asked wearily. I was afraid he was going to say "there is no wedding" and he did say that. "You don't mean that ty! You love whit and she just made a mistake. Everyone knows that whit is unlucky with love and boys. Just don't send her back to square one again? Please?" I asked, now really worried. He sighed and wiped his eyes of his tears. "Is it okay If I stay here for tonight?" He asked avoiding my kind of question. I nodded "sure. Stay for as long as you like. You go and get your stuff and ill set up oscars room for you he can go in with dad for a bit."

Whitneys pov:

"I can't believe you did this!" Shouted my best friend. "Chill out Lucy. He wasn't yours anyway. Your just jealous he left you and came back to me. That's twice he's had enough of you and came to me for some loving and attention. He was there to talk to. There when I needed someone for a nice chat. And you know how it goes. You don't need me to tell you how the rest of the night happened in full on detail do you?" I asked a shocked looking Lucy. "No I don't." She stated furiously. "Or I might be sick in my mouth!" She added getting angrier. Joeys arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back as I launched myself at Lucy. I saw tears well up in her eyes. "You're not the person I thought you were whit." She said through gritted teeth. "And you..." She said pointing to joey, her hand shaking. "I'm so over you! You are both welcome to each other." She said. He was emotionless and I knew he had just let his guard down. He was just months ago the boy with two girls fighting over him and then me. Now he had no one. I struggled out of his grip as he looked on to the table where he had broken up with Lauren around six or seven months ago. He made his way out of the pub. I went up to the bar to collect a drink when my phone stated ringing.

**"Hello?"**

**"Whit.. It's me Lauren!" **

**"Lauren? What do you want? To go on about how I've made a fool out of myself? cause I just got told by Lucy so don't rub it in, yeah?"**

**"I wouldn't dare. It just hurt me that you made a big deal about me kissing Tyler when you sleep with joey!" **

**"Yeah... *sigh*" I'm sorry lo! How is Tyler?" **

**"He's better. That's what I was phoning you about... He erm. Wants to stay with me at my house. I said yeah." **

**"Lauren!" **

**"He's over at your house now getting his stuff if you want to talk to him.. n****ows your chance."**

**"Thanks lo..." **

**"And whit." **

**"Yeah?" **

**"Don't make a stupid mistake like this again, right?" **

**"Yeah.. I am sorry, you know? About the whole joey thing. He loves you..." **

**"*sigh* see you whit. Good luck!" **

**"Bye lo.." **

I put my phone in my bag and ran out of the pub. I saw my house in sight and as I got closer I could hear arguing. "She was drunk.." I heard Bianca say. "So what? She cheats on me... With Joseph branning! I just can't trust her at the moment... I'm staying with Lauren at her place so ill be up for a chat with Whitney and if she explains herself and I can forgive her. I won't leave Walford." Tyler said shouting. I opened the door "you're leaving Walford?" I asked. He sighed and looked at Bianca. She walked upstairs and sat with Morgan and Tiffany on the top stair. Tyler dropped his bag. "I'm going to stay with Lauren for a bit!" He announced. "I heard" I replied. "Look ty.. I'm really sorry. Words can't describe how much I am sorry and how much I love you. Like bi said, i was drunk.." "Oh so now your getting Bianca to make excuses for you!" He said starting to get cross. "No!" I said. "I love you so so so so much Tyler.. More than you know or think." He sighed at me. "I got a letter from tony.." He frowned and rubbed his temple. "The guy that's in prison?" He asked with a soft voice. "Yeah. That's what I was trying to tell you a couple of weeks ago. That's why I was getting angry. And when we called off the wedding I was really sad and drowned myself in alcohol. I got drunk and kissed joey. He pushed me back but..." "But you still ended up in bed with him." Tyler finished off my sentence for me. I nodded silently. "Yeah.." I whispered. "I'm so sorry.." I pleaded again. "Save it" he said putting a hand out to stop me from carrying on. He grabbed his bag. "Can we talk another time" I asked grabbing onto his bag desperately. "Maybe" he said with a sigh. And that was it. He left without another word. I sobbed and fell to the door.

Tyler's pov: I heard a bang against the door and lots of crying. I knew I had just broken whitneys heart and we would talk.. Just not now. Come to think of it not for a long time. Maybe not ever. I headed to number five but I was stopped in my tracks by joey. "What do you want?" I asked almost whispering. I was out of energy and I just wanted to lie down and block everyone else out. "You already bedded my fiancé... I mean girlfr... Whitney!" I said. He sighed. "We were drunk and she was sad." He began. "I know.." I said stopping him going on further. "Where are you heading then?" He asked. "Lauren's." I stated. He frowned. "Why?" He said shaking his head. "Because I can't live with a girl who cheats on me with a loser like you." I said getting my strength back. He nodded and rubbed his forehead. He followed me to number five and up the steps. I let myself in the unlocked house. "Okay Tyler the bed is ready and.." She stopped as she saw joey stood behind me. "I'll give you two time to talk, yeah?" I said. She didn't reply and made her way down the steps creating room for me to take my bag upstairs. I heard the door shut.

**Okay the next chapter is going to be Lauren and joey confrontation. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Lots of love! Xx **

* * *

**_I have had to take dow. My other story 'young hearts' because someone else has a story like mine. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren's pov: "what do you want joey?" I asked him. "You" he simply replied. I rolled my eyes and he added that "it's simple really I say a couple more cheesy lines and you tell me how stupid I am" I went to stop him but he stopped me butting in "this is the good part! We kiss, make up and then we live happily ever after." I slapped his face and opened the door. "Do you seriously think I would take you back after everything you have done?" I asked through gritted teeth. I pushed him down the stairs. "But I love you Lauren. Soooo much." He slurred. "Your drunk joey" I stated. I went to close the door but I turned around again "and If you think I'll take you back just like that. Then... Your so wrong joey. So wrong." I said close to tears. It still hurt seeing his face even, I love him so much just like he said about me. I was just so determined to be stronger and not take him back. (Not unless he works for me). I made my way to the stairs but as I heard joey cry I sat next to the door with my back and head pressed against it. "Lauren..." He sobbed. "I'm sorry.." He never said sorry and it melted my heart to know he got himself in this mess. I wiped my eyes and squeezed them shut tightly. "I love you" this time he whispered it. And for the first time in ages I knew he meant his words. When he said he cared about me I didn't believe him. He hurt me and right now he still is. He breaks my heart every time I see him. And I usually see him everyday or at least I did. So he broke my heart everyday, especially when he even just talked to Lucy. That's what hurt me so much. Lucy spiked my drink, I knew it. It just pained me that no one knew about it. And no one believes me. not even joey! She had wrapped everyone around her finger. I was lost in thought and I didn't even notice when Tyler came to sit next to me. "Talk to him. I know it hurts you more than you'd liked to admit but you just need to talk things through. I'm heading over to whit's to talk. I arranged to talk with her cause I knew she was sorry for her mistakes. She is making an effort. She is the one I love and she loves me. You can't help who you love Lauren, if they hurt you, they hurt you. But one thing I know is that everything gets better. Just give it time." He says softly so I'm sure the man sitting outside cant hear him over his own cries of "I love you." "I just don't want to end up like my mum and dad. I don't want to ruin my whole life because of the man I love. I love him.. I really do." I said with tears running freely from my eyes. He nudged my arm while he spoke "go and speak to him then. You can't solve your problems just sitting here." He said getting up. "Wait." I said quickly as he opened the door halfway. "Go the back way. He won't want anyone to see him crying right now." He went to move away but I stopped him "and ty?" I said. "Yeah" he said turning back. "Good luck with whit. You belong together." I said smiling wetly. He shut the door behind him. "Lo?" Joey asked. I hadn't noticed the sobs had stopped. He must of heard me and Tyler talking! I "mmmd" at him. "Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded but after a couple of seconds of sitting in silence I knew joey couldn't actually see me. "Sure" I said quietly. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I know you probably hate me right now. But I also know you love me for sure right now." I sighed and leaned my head against the door again. "I just don't want this. Us. To be like my mum and dads situation. I don't want to end up like them. I have had to grow up with all this stress and break ups all my life." "We are NOT ending up like your mum and dad. Me and you are stronger lo." He reassured me. I smiled and nodded my head. I then knew I still loved Joseph branning completely and it would never change. I unlocked the door and was shocked to see a tear stained joeys face looking up at me sadly. I sat next to him. "Coffee?" I asked. He nodded.

* * *

I swirled the spoon in his coffee and set it on the table in front of him. "Sober up then" I said, rushing him to take a sip. He chuckled lightly and put a piece of hair behind my ear. I sunk into the couch and took a sip of my water and placed it on the table. "You remembered how I like it..." He said and I cut him off mid- sentence. "2 spoons of sugar and quite milky." He nodded "where as you have 5 table spoons of sugar, you unhealthy girl." He said poking my tummy. I laughed and blushed as he stroked my cheek. I grabbed his hand and brushed my finger over his knuckles. He kissed my hand which I then took away before we got to carried away.

"You wanna talk?" I asked him. He took a big breath "look Lauren, I don't usually cry over girls but..." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Your different. I love you" he said smiling weakly. I blushed and bowed my head so I was staring deeply into my water which reflected my sad face. Joey put his hand on my back which scared me so I ended up knocking half his hot coffee all over him. "Oh my gosh!" I said shocked with my actions. "Shit." I said standing up heading to the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me and got a towel for him. "Don't worry" he whispered in my ear he was too close. I turned around to see his naked top half. His muscles stood out, he was so strong. He had for sure been working out at the gym and probably boxing. I blushed and he smirked at my red cheeks. He reached for the towel that was still tightly gripped in my hand. I gritted my teeth and gently let go of the towel for him to hold. "You might need to do me another coffee now lo." I sighed. He would do anything for a chat wouldn't he. "I want more time to make it up to you." He told me looking deep into my eyes. His brown orbs looked me up and down catching all of my looks of embarrassment. Before I knew what I was doing I was responding to a kiss he planted on my lips. It felt right but so wrong at the same time.

* * *

Tyler's pov: Whitney held onto her cup of tea tightly like her life depended on it. I sighed. "Are we going to talk or are we just gonna sit here all day drinking tea?" I asked her. She smiled. "I've missed you!" She said. "What for a day? Not even that come to think about it! Just a couple of hours." She smiled. "Yeah but I miss you being next to me in bed." I smiled at her. She squeezed my hand. I looked at her. "Anthony says I could stay with him for as long as I like. I might go and see how I like it. I can't be around that mug all the time whit." I admitted. "Who joey? Your going to let joey ruin our relationship? After everything we have been through? Tyler?" She asked me. I sighed. "I'm not saying its the end of us but.." She butted in getting angry now "but what? Tyler? What?" She asked shouting. Tiff emerged from the front room "why are you shouting?" She asked us. Whitney just looked at me "just go tiff yeah?" She snapped back. I frowned, this wasn't the Whitney I was used to. Tiffany slammed the door to both the kitchen door, and then her bedroom one. "I'm not going to be gone forever. It's just I can't stay at Lauren's forever!" Whitney was now pacing the room "stay here then! Your home!" She said crying. I didn't reply. "I -can't" I managed to get out. "I'm going to stay with Anthony. My flight is booked for tomorrow at 12 o'clock so I'm leaving at half past 11. I have got a flight home booked for the 25th of october. So I won't miss Christmas!" I said trying to cheer her up. "That is 2 months away!" She said, stating the obvious. I nodded. "If there is nothing I can say or do to make you stay.." "Which there isn't" I ended. "Then get out." She said. I was shocked. "What? Why?" "Get out" she stated again. "It's not a question Tyler. I can't watch you walk away and I just- jus- I can't! Okay?" She said hurrying to the front door sobbing. I stumbled to the door and sighed as I got there. I kissed her cheek. "I will always love you whit!" I said smiling with now tears falling from my eyes too. "Just go before I practically have a break down." She shouted through sobs. I sniffled. "11:30" i said again. "Then I'm gone!" I added. "Go then! You aren't coming back, are you? Ty? Tyler? Are you? Are you Tyler?" She shouted. "Your not coming back" she whispered. When i said nothing she burst into more tears and slammed the door on my face. Was I coming back?

* * *

I unlocked number fives door to be greeted by a topless joey turned around kissing Lauren who was sat on the kitchen table. "I'm not eating breakfast there tomorrow." I said breaking them apart. "Ty.." Lauren started. I put my hand up to stop her from carrying on. It was worthless. I told her to go and get joey as she loved him and he loved her. Why was I the one walking away with nothing and no one except from bad memories. "I am going to go and live with Anthony from now on. I am leaving tomorrow and heading for the airport at 11:30" I said placing the keys on the kitchen table, pushing them to her. "What about whit?" She asked. I shrugged. "I'm going" I said agin. "And I am not coming back"

**I have took down my other story due to others saying they thought I was stealing there ideas. 'Young hearts' is the one I took down! I am not taking this down but I would just like to apologise to that person. Don't take down your ideas because of me. I'm sorry all! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is rated m bevause it has a word that may be offensive to others. you have been warned. now enjoy the story. Also this story will not involve jake coming to Albert square! **

Whitneys pov: I flicked my eyes open. I focused on my plain ceiling. I squinted as sunlight hit my face. I frowned. "Ty?" I asked. I was totally sober so I knew we had a massive row last night. "Sorry love" Bianca said. "It's me" she added eventually. "What time is it?" I asked. "10:30" she pointed at my phone which was beeping. The timer went off. "10:31 now" she said smiling. "Why are you waking me up? I have had a difficult couple of weeks you know? And I'm going to have an even worse time when he leaves. So lets agree. I stay in bed for the rest of my life while you bring me not only food but hope!" I said sleepily. She rolled her eyes at my sarcastic comment immediately. "I need to get off to the market in 15 minutes and your going to leave with me. You will get breakfast. Lunch." She said unsurely. "Brunch" she said eventually. "At the cafe. You'll go to work and tell them your sorry but you won't be in work for a month. And then... Not only for a day but for a month.. You'll help me on the stall" she squealed excitedly. I groaned. I shook my head and she lifted an eyebrow. "11:30" she said simply. I remembered. Tyler was leaving in 59 minutes to be technical. I sighed. She smiled at me and nodded in the direction of a plate with some beans on toast, cup of strong coffee and a picture of me and Tyler. I sat up as she left. I ran to my wardrobe and got myself dressed quickly.

Tyler's pov: "you sure you want to do this?" Lauren asked me for the hundredth time. "Anyone would think you were my mother." I said laughing. She smiled at me weakly. "I know.. I'm going on.. I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I love both you and whit. Your my best friends. And always will be.. But.. I just think that maybe.." She went to carry on but I cut in. "I'm making the wrong mistake?" I asked cautiously. She nodded and smiled at me again. "I often think that too. But last night was the cherry on the top for me. Whitney made it clear that she doesn't want me and it made sense to leave cause the market isn't doing that well with Peter feeding those strawberries to the girls." I said sighing. She chuckled at my Peter related comment. "I'll miss you" she said through tears. She but her lip trying to hold back the tears. I hugged her tightly and as soon as we pulled away there was a knock on the door. I lifted my bag and opened the door expecting to see the taxi driver there but joey stood there smiling at me. I glared back at him. I moved aside To let him enter the house. I closed the door and spun around to lauren and joey. Lauren looked at joey questionably. "You want me to leave?" I asked them both. Lauren looked at joey with eyes wide open. "No" said joey with no emotion showing. I nodded and put my bags down. My hands soon returned to my jeans and slipped into my pockets. Lauren shrugged which signalled to me she had no idea what was happening either. He coughed nervously. "I know we are not going to be best friends for obvious reasons.. But I just hope that you live a happy life. I ruined your relationship with Whitney! I was such a douche! Whit loves you! You weren't together when we slept together either" he said. Lauren looked at me with confusion. "Whit broke off the wedding but... I thought we would make up. I can't remember if she exactly broke up with me or not!" I replied to Lauren's unasked question. Lauren rubbed her head furiously. "This is one big mess alright" she whispered. I nodded in agreement when joey spoke up "and it's all because of me." "No" I said. "Not at all is it your fault joey. I get it.. We weren't together. We needed space and comfort.. You were there for her when I wasn't." "But who was there for you Tyler" lauren questioned me raising an eyebrow. "Anthony..on the phone. I agreed to stay with him for a bit and I can't wait to see him. It's just I don't know if anyone can make me forget about Whitney." I said letting tears run free from my eyes. "You don't need to forget her... And you won't. I tried to block every one else out but It didn't help. At all!" She said whispering. She squeezed my hand as the door went again. I picked up my bags. "I told her to come and see me at 11:30 as that's when I was leaving. If she wanted to talk she would of come." I shouted. What time is it?" I asked quieter. Joey looked at his watch. "11:31" he said quietly. I closed my eyes. "Still plenty of time for her to come" joey added. "She would of come by now if she knew that I was leaving at this time. And she knew. Plus.. She's never late for anything!" I said crying. Joey nodded slowly and sadly. "I hope your happy together" I told them. "You" I said pointing in joeys direction. "Look after that gooden" I said pointing to lauren now. He smiled and so did I. I opened the door to the taxi driver. "I'm coming" I announced. Lauren ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I chuckled. "See you lo" I said into her ear.

Whitneys pov: I ran to number five and saw joey, lauren and Tyler stood on the stairs that led to Lauren's house. Lauren faced me and her eyes widened. She pointed my way and nudged joey. Joey stopped talking to Tyler and looked my way. Tyler turned to see me. "Don't go" I pleaded. I knew I sounded desperate but the truth was that in all honesty I was desperate. "You made it clear how you felt and feel for me yesterday." He said whispering. He had bags under his eyes and they were all red. I knew he'd been crying and he was about to cry again. I dropped to the floor. "I didn't mean that ty. I love you soo much. I will do anything..." "Do you mean you would?" He asked me quickly. I softened my eyes. "You don't mean that" I said shaking my head. He nodded and looked away. I got up and wiped my knees of dirt from the floor. "Look me in the eyes ty.. And tell me you don't love what's standing in front of you." I said pointing at myself. He shot his head around and stroked my cheek. His finger bruised my cheek in my mind. It was like his fingers were on fire. He was not only flowing with electricity but with emotions too! He was so upset. He was just like lauren. He never backed down and cried but he had been, he was and he would. I leaned into his hand. "I love you whit..." He said smiling. I smiled back at him. "I love you too!" He then shrugged and passed his bag to the driver of the cab. "I need to go whit.. In going to miss the plane." He said. I frowned. "How long will you be there? You'll be back though... Won't you?" I asked. He shrugged and looked back at lauren and joey. "Dunno" he said. "That's it?" I asked. "That's all I get? Dunno?" I asked again, banging on his chest. I fell to the floor. I started to cry. Lauren bent next to me and patted my back. I pushed her away. "No." I demanded. I saw in the corner of my eye feet moving about. I remembered those shoes. They were the ones I bought him for his birthady. The door slammed. And I looked up. I jumped to the window of the taxi and banged on it constantly. He looked away and nodded at the driver. As I burst into tears the crowd that had formed around us over the last sentences that were passed. Lucy came up to me and patted my back. I pushed her away. Lauren did the same and I also pushed her away. Fat boy moved a piece of my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead. I pushed him and everyone else away. "I don't want anyone but Tyler" I said. Lauren nodded and joey sighed. Lucy scoffed and spoke "that's not what you were thinking when you jumped in bed with joey was it?" She asked. Fat boy rolled his eyes and nudged her arm. I stood up and moved to my house. I made my way upstairs. I grabbed the photo that was still on the tray and a lighter. I got a bin and through the photograph in there with a flame setting a light to it all.

* * *

Joeys pov: I moved away from lauren as she had fallen asleep on my arm while watching a film. She snored loudly and I chuckled. I had forgotten how loud she snored. "God lo" I whispered. I heard shouting from the street and ran to the window. It was Alice's voice. "Joey" she shouted. I saw her and also heard her coughing dramatically. I nudged lauren and she groaned. "Joe.." She started. I ran to the door and unlocked it as quick as I could. "Joey.." Alice said jumping into my arms. "It's Whitney.." She said sniffing. She moves out of my arms and went over to lauren and squeezed her hand. "You need to help her lauren" she said. Lauren rubbed her eyes tiredly. She frowned. She gasped and pointed towards a on flames house. "Whitney" lauren sobbed. I ran to the house as quick as I could with lauren and Alice quick on my heels. "Al... Phone an ambulance. Lo... Phone ty."

**I hope you find this story interesting so far. Thanks for 100 followers on twitter. I have another chapter all ready so that will be posted tomorrow night or Wednesday morning. Tell me if you think I should carry on with this story please.. Is it good? Tanks for the reviews but R&R please with your thoughts. Following and favouriting my story is noticed also. Thanks guys! Follow me on twitter as always my name is jacqwitts_ **


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren's pov:"I don't want to know lo... Okay? I'm getting on my plane now so I have to go..." The person on the other end of the phone said. "Tyler... Just listen please." I said on the phone to him. He sighed and I carried on. "There has been an accident! It's whit..." The line went silent for a minute. "Ty?" I asked. I heard a sob and then he spoke again. "What's happened?" He managed to get out. I took a breath and let it out again. "Lo?" He questioned. I mumbled "mmm" to him. "What's happened?" He repeated. "Whitney burnt something... Or at least that's what the police think! The house lit up in flames and she is in hospital fighting for her life. Bianca and the kids are staying at mine and I am going to the hospital now! I wondered if you wanted me to pick you up and drive there with you! It's not to late ty!" I told him, battling through my tears. He sighed. "Ill be there in 10 minutes ty" I said. I heard him cry again. "It's my fault" he screamed at me. I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "No... It's not ty. So... I'll be there soon." I said ending the call. I heard a final sob leave his mouth before I made my way to the car.

* * *

Tyler's pov: I stood up and quickly lauren stood beside me too. Bianca put down her phone, tiff put her magazine down, Morgan put his toy car down, carol stood up and stopped Liam from pacing the hallway again. "Mr moon?" The nurse asked. She looked in Liam's way but Tyler coughed. He nodded and I put my hand on his shoulder to reassure him that i was there! "Miss dean is asking for you!" She announced. Tyler frowned. I nudged his arm and he looked at me like a lost sheep. He nodded eventually and entered the room. I got a text from joey almost immediately as I sat back down.

**You okay lo? And what about ty and whit? Alice is letting me have the children to stay at ours so Bianca and carol can focus on whit. I'll see you soon babe. I'm coming to pick up the children in an hour after dropping off there remaining clothes! J xx **

I smiled at the text. "Bianca? Carol? Joey and alice have agreed to have the kids for as long as you like while you focus on Whitney and her help. He is coming to collect them in a hour. If that's okay?" I said smiling sympathetically at them both. "Thank you" carol said smiling at the same time as Bianca disagreed and said "no thanks." I frowned. Carol looked at Bianca and Bianca sighed loudly. "Tiff... Morgan... Liam?" She asked the three innocent children. They all looked up at her with big wide eyes. "You are going to stay at joey an' Alices 'ouse.. k? They're gonna look after ya and then me and your grandma carol will pick ya up with Whitney when she is better, yeah?" She said smiling. Tiffany folded her arms along with Liam. Carol gave Liam another look and he dropped his tense arms. He nodded at his grandma carols look. Morgan said "fine" And Tiffany still, as stubborn as her mum kept to her word "nope! No way!" She shouted. Bianca and carol sighed together. "You can watch movies and eat sweets!" I said smiling. Morgan and tiffs faces lit up. Tiffany sighed and nodded her head in defeat.

* * *

Joey drove off with the kids in the back of the car and they all waved at Bianca. Tyler smiled at me and I returned it. Carol came rushing out of hospital and ran towards us as fast as she could. "It's Whitney" she got out. She inhaled and looked at Tyler full with sorrow in her eyes. "After seeing you she decided to take out all of the wires and she has ended up having a difficult time breathing." Everyone gasped including me. I put a hand to my mouth and Bianca did the same. "What did you say Tyler?" I asked him. He just looked straight forward. "Is she okay?" He asked carol. She looked at me "what did you say Tyler?" I asked again. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. Bianca ran into the hospital. "I told her I loved her but we couldn't be together. She tried to stop me leaving but I told her I couldn't live a lie. She doesn't look at me like she use to." He said gasping for air. "That's what you told her?" He nodded at my question. "When she is in a fragile state?" I asked, he nodded again. "The nurse told you she didn't need stress ty!" I said rubbing my head. He nodded again and looked at carol "is she okay?" But before she got chance to answer, Bianca ran past us in floods of tears. "No!" I said. "No!" I said again. "No!" I shouted this time. Carol nodded and ran after Bianca. Tyler bowed his head and fell to the floor. He put his head in his hands. I got out my phone and called joey.

**"Hello?"**

**"Joe you need to pick me and ty up. Whit has pulled the plug. She's dead joe!" **

***cough* "what?"**

***mumble* "mmm" **

**"I have just took the kids to the shop to get a movie and sweets so why don't you get a taxi? I won't be able to get to you for half and hour or so cause the kids take up all the car space." **

**"Okay" **

**"I love you lauren" **

***cry* "i love you too!" **

**(End of phone call) **

I put down my phone and crouched next to Tyler. "I want to see her" he said looking at the family in front of him gather into their family car. I sighed and nodded. "I'll phone a taxi." I said patting his back. He smiled at me weakly and dragged his feet as he walked to where whitneys dead body would be found.

"Taxi please." I said down the phone. This was going to be a long night. Whitney was dead.

**_Okay so I heard the news that lauren is returning on the 6th August and I'm really excited about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas for any other stories I could write; please leave a review saying and explaining your idea or tweet me on twitter (my name is jacqwitts_) and I will give you credit for helping me with that story idea. I am going to start doing one shots featuring other users (another user will write a part of the story of pov.) R&R please! :) _**


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren's pov: I finished off my makeup and my hair. I had some dark lipstick, thick black eye liner, a lot of mascara, foundation to match my tanned skin and I had my hair curled with a black small hat propped on the side if my head with a clip. I looked back at myself in the mirror. I really didn't expect to be here. I had a black tight shift on dress with some black wedges. I only had some small silver earrings and that was my look finished. I patted down my dress and pouted in the mirror. I always thought if there was ever to be a funeral held this year.. It would be me in that coffin being honoured... But instead it was my former best friend.. Whitney Dean.

Joeys pov: I smiled at lauren as she sat on my bed. I finished off my look. I had a black suit on with black shoes.. And that's all I could really say. To be honest... I hated the colour black and so did lauren because it reminded her off her emo days. I laughed at the emo photos but I knew she was sensitive about those memories. She said she was depressed and the only thing that made her happy was.. Looking miserable so at least then people would know she was.. Sad.. And she wouldn't have to hide it like she always does. She says she was expressing herself but now.. she was just mourning over her best friends death. I hated funerals.. and to be honest I didn't think this would happen. When I went into that burning house trying to save that young girl who had her whole life to live.. I never thought this would of happened.I always thought if there was ever to be a funeral held this year.. It would be Lauren.. the girl i love in that coffin being honoured... But instead it was the girl I had just months ago slept with and ruined her relationship and life up.. Whitney Dean.

Tyler's pov: I looked in the mirror and wiped away those tears that had fallen from my eyes. I sniffed back the tears and stood up strong. I made my way to the mirror which was opposite my bed. I held the mirror and burst into tears just to be disturbed by Alice knocking on my door. "Lauren and joey are just leaving now.. They say If you want to go with them in joes car then that's fine or Bianca and carol said you could go in THE car with them." I bowed my head and looked at the girls head which was popped around the door. "I'll be down in a sec." She nodded and I heard her mumbling something to Lauren and joey who were stood outside my door. I wiped my eyes and made my way to my shoes. I had got the blue suit I was supposed to marry HER in. I got my smart shoes which she picked out for me to wear on a date one time. I had my hair spiky with the gel she bought me from her last shopping trip. And I wore the wedding ring I was supposed to wear just in a matter of months. I always thought if there was ever to be a funeral held this year.. It would be lauren in that coffin being honoured... But instead it was my former girlfriend/ fiancé.. Whitney Dean.

Lucy's pov: I took peters hand in mine ad squeezed it. I told him to go and get his shoes on and when he left I checked my appearance in the mirror. I was wearing a dark red/burgundy dress which showed off my skinny frame. I wore brown lipstick with dark eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner. My high heels were also burgundy and high. My hair was put into a bun using a donut and I wore a hat with netting attached to the front which covered my right eye and part of my nose. I pouted into the mirror and gave a quick laugh as I remembered Whitney pouting away on pictures. I flicked through my phones pictures and came across one I had kept over all these years it was me, whit and Lauren... when we were was weird cause I always thought if there was ever to be a funeral held this year.. It would be Lauren in that coffin being honoured... But instead it was my former best friend.. Whitney Dean.

* * *

Lauren's pov: I smiled over at Peter who stood next to lucy. Lucy looked at me and I smiled a genuinely nice smile at her. She returned it and bowed her head as the coffin which held whitneys body in drove off down the road with Bianca, carol, David wicks, uncle jack, my dad and the kids. I felt sorry for all of them but I locked eyes with the man I really felt sorry for at this moment, Tyler. I made my way over to him and tripled over in my heels. I clutched onto my bag and laughed. "Steady on there lo!" He said smiling at me. I laughed and looked into his eyes. "You okay?" I asked. "Mmm. I guess... As okay, as I can be.." He replied. I nodded in understand meant. "Shall we go?" Joey questioned and both me and Tyler nodded.

* * *

Joeys pov: "Whitney was amazing... She made me laugh and smile and.. Sometimes cry and get angry and.. But the point is.. Whitney was my best friend and she could make me feel so many emotions I never experienced before. We had our arguments and all but.. I don't know what I will do without her.. I won't be able to walk past her house or walk past the play centre without thinking of her. She left her stamp on everything she did and touched. No one ever had ever questioned Whitney cause she was her own self. No one understood her much.. But to those who did.. Well done cause she was a complicated person. Not everyone got on well with Whitney but if everyone knew whit like me and others knew her like.. I'm sure that they would instantly fall in love with her like we did and have. She we t through lots of hard times and no one expected her to be so strong. But she was. Just this time.. She had no strength nor power to carry on. She loved her family and friends so much. I know that she didn't have the greatest life but everyone has bad times.. It's just whits never seemed to finish." Said lucy. She burst into tears and cried for another few minutes until finally lauren moved onto the stand and started her speech.

"Whitney.. If you can hear this.. Then keep listening cause your gonna want to hear this...

I didn't have chance to say bye or sorry for anything I've done to offend or hurt you. Like Lucy said you went through so much that It drained you and you didn't have enough power to pull through. I remember the way you would always pose for a photograph every 5 seconds. I wondered how your lips didn't stick together in a pouting position with all that makeup and plus you always pouted for the camera or mirror. 'Say cheese' she would say, giving you no warning that in 0.2 seconds she would have taken a photo of you. She would always be glowing and I'd always Verne one with a face which looked like someone had slapped me around the face numbers of times while I was drunk or somethin'.. I love you whit. And so many people would agree that.. You weren't the one we wanted or expected to be here. I always thought that you would live a happy life and have kids.. Cause you've always been good with kids. I would just like to say on behalf of... Everyone.. That your amazing. And I wish you were here.." Everyone was warmed by Lauren's speech. I put my hand to my heart along with others. Lucy was still sneezing into a tissue while Tyler stood up with no emotion showing on his face.

"Thank you lauren" he said grabbing the microphone and beginning to start his say.

"Whitney.. I love you. I know that recently times have been hard and I blame myself totally for that but.. You were always 'the one.' You made me laugh, smile, cry, get angry like no one else could or will. Constantly you would pull me in for a picture and upload it to Instagram or something like that. As the caption you would say you loved me. And those photos will never be deleted and they will be shared. I won't let anyone forget you or even just the way you laughed.. I have plenty videos if you laughing cause that's what you always seemed to do.. And I'll pass that onto those who forget just how amazing you truly were and are. Whitney I love you and don't ever forget that. I hope that your happy now and that I cause you no pain no more. My heart will always belong to you! I just hope you knew how much you meant to people and how much you were loved.. Because I know everyone sat in this church loved you dearly. I love you! Rest in peace baby."

People wiped there tears and I made my way out of the church.

* * *

Lauren's pov: "what's up babe?" I asked an upset looking joey who sat on the bench outside the church. "I ruined them.. I ruined him.. I ruined them all! I ruined everyone's lives! Now they are missing someone so important to them and if I hadn't slept with her.. It wouldn't of happened! This wouldn't of happened!" He said sighing. "Baby.. Everything happens for a reason!" I admitted. "See.. Your not even denying its my fault!" He shouted. "It's not your fault.. You had a part to play in it though and there's no denying that! But so did I and.." "And what? Because you went into rehab you think it's your fault that I slept with Whitney and.." She just got up and left to head back into the church. "Where are you going?" I asked her. "Away from you!" "Why?" "Cause your annoying me.. It's not all about you joey! I actually came back outside to see you instead of staying inside and paying my respects to my best friend who just died!"

Joeys pov: I was shocked by Lauren's outburst. She made her way back inside and I knew she was very angry at me right now... There was not a hope in hell that me and lauren were sleeping in the same bed tonight... I was then shocked to see a dry eyed lucy make a reappearance and take a place next to me. "What was that about then eh?" She asked me. I looked up from putting my head in my hands to find her eyes. "Nothing to do with you ACTUALLY!" I snapped back. "Okay then.." She went to leave when I made the quick decision to stop her. I grabbed her hand. "Luce.." I started. She rose an eyebrow up at me and held onto my tightly gripped hand. "Stay?" I asked. "Sorry" I apologised. She shrugged and sat next to me again. "It must be.. Hard." She started. "Not knowing if lauren will turn to the drink or not.. Whenever she seems to argue or loose trust in someone she relies on the bottle of vodka which is stored In her house." She admitted. It was my turn to shrug and I smiled at lucy. "You'd better get back you don't want to be here with me cause I'm not great company am I?" I squad after minutes of silence. She shook her head viciously. "It's nice to have some peace.. Time away from everyone.. Time to think!" She said still looking in the suns direction. Soon the ceremony will be over and everyone will head to the gardens to bury her and I didn't want anyone to see me In this state. "I need to go home.. It's just I.. I.. I need some peace and time away from everyone like you said and everyone will start coming back out to the gardens soon" I said looking at my watch. She nodded and I looked at her. She stroked my cheek and planted a kiss on my lips. I frowned and she took a deep breath. "Sorry I.." But before she had time to carry on I kissed her back and soon enough we were full on kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren's pov: I pushed my past Alice and ignored her calls of my name. I turned around to her after checking the living room and joeys room. "Is joey here?" I asked her. She sighed and nodded. "Yeah but lo..." "What?" I snapped. "It's just.." I opened the door which led to the kitchen. There I saw lucy hovering over joey on the kitchen table. I opened my mouth in shock. "I'm not eating there again!" Alice shouted over my shoulder. I winced as the sound pounded through my left ear drum. Lucy and joey jumped at the sound of Alice's voice and turned in our direction. I swallowed a lump in my throat. "No.." Joey croaked out. Alice nodded and eyed lucy who soon left without giving me one single look. Alice made her way into her bedroom but not before saying "call me if you need me lo? Yeah?" I nodded and she carried on walking. "I can't believe on someone's funeral day her best friend and the man who ruined her relationship are having sex on the table where not only you but Alice and Michael have to eat!" I said not even whispering as my voice broke. He nodded and took his time to say he was sorry in between kissing my hand. "No joe.. This is the last straw! That's it!" He tried to make excuses but I seriously had no time for him right now. I grabbed his jeans and zipped up his zipper "that's us.. Done.. Finished.. Over!" I said shouting. I put a finger to my neck and pretended to chop it off. He let a sob leave his mouth as I slammed the door behind me.

_**I hope you enjoyed eastenders tonight! Xx**_


	8. Chapter 8- last chapter!

Joeys pov: I made my way into the cafe where a happy looking lucy hoped around the kitchen. I frowned. "My dad gave me my job back here after Janine totally took credit for my business ideas!" She sang along to the song on the radio 'blurred lines.' I rolled my eyes, which soon connected with Lauren's. she turned away from me and focused her attention on Peter who was talking crap as usual. "Coffee and a ice bun please Luce." She nodded and danced around a little more singing cheerfully. She gave me my items and as I went to pay she put her hand out to stop me. "No need! It's on the house!" "That's nice Luce! Thanks!" I said smiling. I kissed her on the cheek just as lauren made her way up to the till. "Another 2 coffees please" she said to lucy who nodded. She kept her focus on dancing, prancing lucy as she spoke "you know she is giving everyone free food!" I shrugged. "So? It's still nice right?" She nodded "at least it is for her and us but for Ian.. Not so much!" "If you had been here months ago when lucy and Ian had their 'falling out' you would know that Ian is more in the wrong than Luce!" I said looking at lauren. She turned to me and looked me in the eyes. "So what your saying is that cause I was in rehab when you and lucy were playing happy families its all my fault I didn't k is about this bust up.. And to be honest.. Everything that happened between you and her!" She said shouting. "I'm very very sorry Joseph that I don't know every detail about yours and Lucy's complicated love Luce but I was in rehab.. If you didn't notice!" I nodded and looked at her. Lucy handed her her coffees and lauren decided to pour one over me. "What was that for?" I asked shocked. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to lucy who stood in shock behind the counter. "Sorry Luce.. It's just.. I didn't like the taste of it! It was... trashy... So it's only fair I put the trash were it belongs.. With the other trash." She did pointing to me. Peter came to stand next to her and smirked. "She is very good at recycling dont you think?" He asked smugly. I quite literally wiped the smug look off his face when I hit him. Lauren stood in front of Peter and soon enough was taking 'poor Peter' back to hers to nurse.

* * *

Lauren's pov: "I'm sorry about joe" I said. Peter nodded and smiled at me. "You have nothing to be sorry for" he said, stroking my face. I leaned into his hand and stared into his eyes and shrugged. He told me that "I won't let you get hurt again by Joseph branning of all people!" I shrugged. He dropped his hand to his lap and sighed. Before I knew what is was doing, I grabbed his face and pulled it nearer by the cheek, so our lips touched. He responded straight away and I knew he wanted me but whether he was going to get me all to himself.. Was up to me!

* * *

Joeys pov: I looked down at my bleeding hand. "Joey!" Lucy shouted. I still looked down at my hand in disbelief. Lauren looked at me with eyes full of tears. She ran away to her house in floods of tears and that's when I knew I had done wrong.. Truly! "Look Peter.." "Just go after lauren.. I was winding you up as soon as we kissed she knew it was a mistake and told me all about you and lucy and.. That's when I knew she loved you.. Not me and she was just trying to distract herself from you!" He said pointing at me. I nodded my head. He came up to my face and looked me straight in the eyes "just don't hurt her again.. Or... You'll be the one getting hurt!" He stuttered. "Look Peter.. You have just been in a major fight and you are injured so I'm sure you are feeling faint.. So if I were you I wouldn't say anything else that you will regret!" Lucy said calmly to her twin. "I don't regret it.. Joey go after her.. She is all yours.. But me and her have a connection.. We were each others first loves.. I know when something's wrong.. And I also know that she loves you.. Very much!" The other twin said. It all made sense. "Come on let's get you to the hospital.. Just don't say anything else you'll live to regret!" Lucy said with steam coming out of her ears and nose. Peter shook his head and looked at me, he motioned for me to go and that's exactly what I did.

Lauren's pov: "lauren please!" Joey begged from the other side of the door. I thought back to when I first returned to take Tyler back to mine. I remember joey being led straight into my life again when he entered through my houses door.

**Flashback **

**Lauren's pov: "what do you want joey?" I asked him. "You" he simply replied. I rolled my eyes and he added that "it's simple really I say a couple more cheesy lines and you tell me how stupid I am" I went to stop him but he stopped me butting in "this is the good part! We kiss, make up and then we live happily ever after." I slapped his face and opened the door. "Do you seriously think I would take you back after everything you have done?" I asked through gritted teeth. I pushed him down the stairs. "But I love you Lauren. Soooo much." He slurred. "Your drunk joey" I stated. I went to close the door but I turned around again "and If you think I'll take you back just like that. Then... Your so wrong joey. So wrong." I said close to tears. It still hurt seeing his face even, I love him so much just like he said about me. I was just so determined to be stronger and not take him back. (Not unless he works for me). I made my way to the stairs but as I heard joey cry I sat next to the door with my back and head pressed against it. "Lauren..." He sobbed. "I'm sorry.." He never said sorry and it melted my heart to know he got himself in this mess. I wiped my eyes and squeezed them shut tightly. "I love you" this time he whispered it. And for the first time in ages I knew he meant his words. When he said he cared about me I didn't believe him. He hurt me and right now he still is. He breaks my heart every time I see him. And I usually see him everyday or at least I did. So he broke my heart everyday, especially when he even just talked to Lucy. That's what hurt me so much. Lucy spiked my drink, I knew it. It just pained me that no one knew about it. And no one believes me. not even joey! She had wrapped everyone around her finger. I was lost in thought and I didn't even notice when Tyler came to sit next to me. "Talk to him. I know it hurts you more than you'd liked to admit but you just need to talk things through. I'm heading over to whit's to talk. I arranged to talk with her cause I knew she was sorry for her mistakes. She is making an effort. She is the one I love and she loves me. You can't help who you love Lauren, if they hurt you, they hurt you. But one thing I know is that everything gets better. Just give it time." He says softly so I'm sure the man sitting outside cant hear him over his own cries of "I love you." "I just don't want to end up like my mum and dad. I don't want to ruin my whole life because of the man I love. I love him.. I really do." I said with tears running freely from my eyes. He nudged my arm while he spoke "go and speak to him then. You can't solve your problems just sitting here." He said getting up. "Wait." I said quickly as he opened the door halfway. "Go the back way. He won't want anyone to see him crying right now." He went to move away but I stopped him "and ty?" I said. "Yeah" he said turning back. "Good luck with whit. You belong together." I said smiling wetly. He shut the door behind him. "Lo?" Joey asked. I hadn't noticed the sobs had stopped. He must of heard me and Tyler talking! I "mmmd" at him. "Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded but after a couple of seconds of sitting in silence I knew joey couldn't actually see me. "Sure" I said quietly. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I know you probably hate me right now. But I also know you love me for sure right now." I sighed and leaned my head against the door again. "I just don't want this. Us. To be like my mum and dads situation. I don't want to end up like them. I have had to grow up with all this stress and break ups all my life." "We are NOT ending up like your mum and dad. Me and you are stronger lo." He reassured me. I smiled and nodded my head. I then knew I still loved Joseph branning completely and it would never change. I unlocked the door and was shocked to see a tear stained joeys face looking up at me sadly. I sat next to him. "Coffee?" I asked. He nodded.**

**End of flashback**

* * *

I remember what Tyler said "talk to him" "that's why you came back wasn't it?" And soon enough I had dried my tears and let joey in. He too had been crying and was trying not to show it. "I love you lauren" he said crying. "I love you too! But promise me one thing never..." But before I got chance to finish he finished it for me. "I'll never hurt you again!" "Because my heart has too many bruises!" I said a bit louder. He nodded his head. I rested my forehead against his and my hand was pressed against his heart. I could feel it rapidly beating. I could hear it rapidly beating loudly. We kissed softly. We pulled away and as soon as I looked into his eyes I knew I would never fall 'out of love' with Joseph Branning. NEVER! As our kiss deepened and I was lying on top of my bed somehow.. I couldn't help but think.. There was to be no bruising to the heart!

Lauren's pov: I looked into the mirror and straitened my white dress out. I made my hair all bouncy and curly with some curlers. I pouted my lips together and rubbed on the lip stick. I looked.. Reasonable. "You look gorgeous babe!" Joey said smiling at me. "Babe.. Your not supposed to be here.. It's our wedding day!"

THE END!

**_Okay that's it for me! I'm always open for ideas for stories and ill give you full credit for the story. Be sure to read my other stories and follow me on twitter thanks xx _**

**_ Also my new story called 'jake and Lauren's love story' is now a story not a one shot Nd the next chapter if that will posted on Monday the 12th of August and also my new story about when lauren and joey first meet and they ARE cousins will be posted on thursday the 15th of August. So please leave me any ideas for jake and Lauren's love story so far as its turned into a story (plus joey will be making an appearance!) and also for my new story which will be posted on Thursday next week! I will probably do a sequel to tjis in months to come but i already have 2 stories i am going to update at the same time. So enjoy! Okay thanks again! _**

**_Twitter- jacqwitts_ _**


End file.
